


Obsession (Possibility of the Fall)

by SweetAsCyanide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Not Beta Read, Not exactly slash but can be read as such, Obsession, Sherlock centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsCyanide/pseuds/SweetAsCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always did choose the wrong things to obsess over. You see the trouble with obsession isn’t the ascent into it; it’s the possibility of the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession (Possibility of the Fall)

Curiosity. Isn’t that how it always starts? First it starts with a small detail, something noticeable, something seemingly out of place. Then comes that all consuming need to know, to put together all the jumbled little pieces of the puzzle to create a complete image. And when those pieces created a distorted image, when they seem just a bit skewed, then comes the burning desire of fascination. The pieces always fit together. Always. Sometimes it just takes a little more work to get the right final product. So the pieces get switched out with ones that better fit or you figure out how to make them all go neatly into their pre-ordained slots. But what if the images on the pieces still don’t match up and the image is something that not even the most avant-garde of artists could appreciate, what then? Obsession. When the need to know moves on from a want to know to a need to know, a need to know everything. No detail is insignificant. Every detail is important. The puzzle makes sense, it has to, even if that sense is beyond all recognition. A tilt of perception until it clicks. Bolts slide into place and the proper conclusions can be reached. The puzzle isn’t a single lateral image. It’s a serious of images converging on different planes. Simple never is as straightforward as the complex. But isn’t that how it always starts?

That’s how it started with him. So seemingly uncomplicated. A war veteran with family problems. An adrenaline junkie who couldn’t live without his fix. A doctor with a psychosomatic limp. A killer who heals. A serial dater with commitment issues. An interesting man who never has anything interesting happen to him. A multitude of images all with the same point of origin but not limited to any single plane. That was the problem. He is a walking paradox. An open book to me eyes and mind but an unreachable Pandora ’s Box for my heart.

I’m not even sure when it started. The curiosity was at first glance and surely expected. Only so many can live with me. Fascination settled in soon after, though I’m not sure what the exact trigger was. Perhaps he bewildered acceptance of my offer that I knew he wouldn’t refuse. Might be dangerous and he came running. A little adrenaline kick and a vanishing limp and forgotten cane. Unknowingly he became an obsession. Every small detail cataloged. Tea as a distraction and a social nicety. The desire for normalcy as so dictated by society but the desperate need for the thrill of the chase and the rush of danger. After a time I took to deducting him without any conscious thought or effort. Head tilting to the right meant this, weight resting on his left leg meant that. It should have gotten boring, even with the less than orthodox lifestyle. Odd thing was it never did. He never did. From the woman in pink to a dominatrix in flesh, from a cabbie with poisoned pills to terrifying and impossible hounds created with mind altering drugs, from explosions poolside to killer Chinese acrobats. He still managed to surprise me. Probably always will.

I always did choose the wrong things to obsess over. You see the trouble with obsession isn’t the ascent into it; it’s the possibility of the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote a while back. Not exactly the happiest thing ever, but I'm fairly satisfied with it. Anyways let me know what you thought!


End file.
